


S'Burb Karaoke Night: Davekat: Cooler Than Me

by ambrolen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broadway, Broadwaystuck, Karaoke, M/M, Short, no real plot just an excuse for this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: This might be a one off or it might be a series where I just want to write a scene where characters sing and react to their broadwaystuck songs. Basically the set up is all the characters are together (who is all? no idea) singing karaoke for some reason (when does this take place? also no idea) and at this point Karkat and Dave are mutually pining.It's because I want to is why.





	S'Burb Karaoke Night: Davekat: Cooler Than Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Broadway Karkat and D Strides] Cooler Than Me [Lyrics]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504769) by Legitimately don't know. Wasn't here for Broadway HS. Let me know and I'll update.. 

You and Dave had gotten pretty friendly, so you were almost relieved when his name got drawn to sing with you for the duet. He watches passively as you scroll through the mix of Alternian and Earth songs, trying to find one that wouldn’t be _ horrible _, but having no luck. He places a hand on your shoulder. “I got this, dude.” You grumble, but step aside. He’ll probably pick some asinine shitty Earth rap, but you know you’d never actually choose something. He flicks decisively through the list, then smirks as he taps on the one he wants. “I’m A, you’re B,” he says, tapping out the starting tempo the machine gives when there’s no music lead in from the actual song. You’re nervous, but if anything, Dave will probably just use this as an opportunity to show off rather than to embarrass the shit out of you. You take a deep breath and nod. Another few beats and--

He whips around to stare at you right as the lyrics drop and you can feel his eyes piercing you through his sunglasses.

“_ If I could write you a song to make you fall in love/I would already have you up under my arm/I used up all of my tricks, I hope you like this/But you probably won’t, you think you’re cooler than me _.”

Holyshitholyshitholyshit.

Is he…?

Did he…?

You recognize the song, and you just barely have time to process what’s going on before he points at you and a “B” blazes on the screen.

“_ You got designer shades just to hide your face/And you wear ‘em around like you’re cooler than me/And you never say hey, or remember my name/And it’s probably ‘cause you think you’re cooler than me _.”

Your mind is reeling as you sing. Is he trying to confess his feelings for you? In _ song _ ? _ In front of all of your friends _?? Your emotions are pulling you a billion different directions. And in an instant you decide, fuck it. This asshole likes freestyling? Likes surprising you and being a piece of shit? You’ll show him a taste of his own medicine.

“_ Look at that felt suit and the tie ‘round your neck/You’re a poser for sure and it ain’t cool/Mirror shades don’t shield you at all/I can see right to your core _.”

Your grin is practically a sneer as you see him visibly balk at the change in lyrics.

“_ I got you all figured out/You need everyone’s eyes just to feel seen/Behind your facade, you’re afraid to be judged/But you judge everyone/Is your pedestal fun _?”

The “A” flashes on the screen and you let the arm that holds the mic swing to your side for the moment as Dave stumbles back into the chorus.

“_ If I could write you a song to make you fall in love/I would already have you up under my arm/I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this/But you probably won’t, you think you’re cooler than me _.”

The “B” flashes and you’re ready.

“_ You got designer shades just to hide your face and/You wear them around like you’re cooler than me/And you never say hey or remember my name/And it’s probably ‘cause you think you’re cooler than me. _”

The “A” flashes again, and this time Dave looks _ much _ more confident than he did a few seconds ago.

“_ You’re full of anger really nothing else/And on my planet you’re called a midget/And how are you supposed to be a fierce troll/If your horns are one inch long _.”

You feel your eyes bulge out of your head and you grit your teeth. That motherfucking asswipe! You’ll show him a fierce troll!

Yeah that even sounded pathetic to you as you thought it.

“_ I got you all figured out/You act tough like a man but you’re a pussy/Your insecurity reeks across the room and/How can I see who you’re really meant to be _.”

Both “A” and “B” flash on the screen, but neither of you are looking at it, and it’s like S’Grub somehow channeled the timing and lyrics into your think pans.

“_ And it sure seems you got no doubts/And we both see you’ve got this quadrant picked out _.”

Dave has the most ridiculous shit-eating grin on his face and you can’t tell the heat you feel in your cheeks is from anger or embarrassment or if it even matters, but you’re glaring daggers at him.

“_ If I could write you a song to make you fall in love/I would already have you up under my arm/I used up all of my tricks, I hope you like this/But you probably won’t, you think you’re cooler than me _.”

You’ve been stalking ever closer to each other and now you swear your breath is fogging up his shades.

“_ You got designer shades just to hide your face and/You wear them around like you’re cooler than me/And you never say hey or remember my name/And it’s probably ‘cause you think you’re cooler than me _.”

You’re just staring at each other panting, grin and glare unwavering, as the music peters out.

Popcorn pelts you in the face. You flinch back and see Dave do the same and realize Vriska, Terezi, and Rose are throwing their snack at you. “Get a room already!” Vriska shouts while Terezi and Rose snicker.

You throw the mic to the ground and try not to react to the shrieking feedback as you stomp back to the pile of cushions you created in the far corner of the room and bury your face in your knees. You peak one eye up when you feel someone sit next to you. It’s Dave. His face is bright pink, and he’s staring straight ahead, but he leans against the wall and lets his shoulder rest on yours. You hear a wolf-whistle. Probably Terezi. You rebury your face, but don’t move away from Dave’s touch.


End file.
